


First dates (& the possibility of many more)

by Softsliders29



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, and dom!reader, gender neutral!reader, hint of sub!whiskey, i gave him a ranch for some reason, no y/n, some mature content involving a jelly cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softsliders29/pseuds/Softsliders29
Summary: Whiskey has been wanting to go on a date with the reader for years. And when the reader accepts, he takes them to the finest establishment he knows: Cracker Barrel.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader, Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/You
Kudos: 17





	First dates (& the possibility of many more)

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this idea came to me after licking cheese out of a Taco Bell cheese cup. So yeah, enjoy this absolute mess! I haven't seen this movie in like two years but my current celebrity obsession is Pedro so I had to. Sorry if this sucks!!! Also requests are open!! You can put them in the comments or my tumblr (same username as here). Anyway, hope you enjoy!!!

When Whiskey had asked you on a date, this wasn’t what you had in mind. But you weren’t complaining. It was actually quite nice and you hadn’t gone to Cracker Barrel in a while. It didn’t really scream date though. 

Nevertheless, you walked into the establishment with him. The hostess said it’d be a few minutes, so you and Whiskey looked around the storefront. You had spotted a nice shirt with the face of that helmet guy from that star wars show everyone’s been talking about on it. 

You spend a few more minutes searching around before your table is ready. The waiter sits your menus down and Whiskey thanks him. He’s quite polite. 

“I’m paying so you can order whatever you like, sugar.” Whiskey says and you can’t stop the laugh that comes out. 

“Very generous.” You comment. 

“Anything for you.” He winks. 

Whiskey had been trying to get you to go out with him for months. And when you finally accepted, he intended on spoiling you. At the Cracker Barrel. 

You couldn’t really blame him. Kentucky was full of them. You’re honestly surprised you haven’t been on a date here before. You didn’t really go on dates often. Maybe it was to avoid this. But this wasn’t too bad. 

The waiter comes back and you order drinks. You both are pretty quiet until then but when the waiter leaves you start making conversation. 

“So, what have you been working on lately at the agency?” You ask. You worked there too, but you were more of an office person then a field one. 

“The occasional recon mission and the likes.” He sighs. “But we don’t gotta talk about shop talk, do we?” He asks. 

“No, I guess not.” You say. 

“Unless you actually do want to. Then I’m more than happy too.” He quickly says. You laugh a bit and shake your head. 

“No, we don’t have to. How’ve you been outside of work?” You ask, genuinely curious. You didn’t really know what he got up to after hours. 

“Pretty good. Been spending off time on my ranch.” He says. This is the first you’ve heard of his ranch. But you’re not totally surprised. 

“Wouldn’t be a real cowboy without one.” You both laugh.

“I suppose not. Maybe you should come by sometime. I can give you a tour. You could even ride a horse.” He offers and you can’t help but notice the look he gives you at his last statement. But you don’t comment on it. 

“I may take you up on that offer.” You shrug. It didn’t sound too bad if you’re being honest. 

“Just name a day and I’ll take you.” Maybe it was your dirty mind, but that sounded like a lot more than just an offer for a ranch tour. You had to snap out of this. 

“I’ll check my schedule. I’m quite busy, believe it or not.” 

“Well, I’m just glad you weren’t too busy to go on this date.” 

“Why have you been so persistent about this?” You ask. It wasn’t like Whiskey was unattractive, he could honestly get just about anyone he wanted. So why you? 

“I think you’re the most kind hearted and attractive person I’ve ever seen.” He said and you feel your cheeks heat up. You weren’t expecting that. 

“Oh, well thank you. You aren’t too bad yourself.” You laugh and Whiskey swears that it’s the nicest sound he’s ever heard. 

“Thank you, sugar.” He said affectionately. You liked the nickname no matter how corny it was. From him it just seemed natural. 

The waiter came back by and took your orders. You were left to sit with Whiskey for another few minutes. But this time, you couldn’t think of anything to talk about. Luckily, Whiskey was going on about his ranch. It seemed that now that he was on the topic, he couldn’t be brought away from it. But it wasn’t the worst thing to hear about. It actually sounded peaceful. 

“I have this porch swing that has the best view. You gotta see it, it’s just perfect.” He says and this catches your attention. 

“That sounds surprisingly domestic.” You say. You don’t really see him as the type. His life is like an action movie. Something as simple as a porch swing just doesn’t seem like his style. But you suppose he’s a country boy at heart. 

He laughs at that. “Hopefully I can keep surprising you.” He says and you can’t help but laugh as well. 

“Maybe.” Is all you can say. But deep down you desperately hope that he does. You can already guarantee a second date. It’s been very pleasant so far. Surprisingly so. 

The waitress brings the food around and you share small comments while eating. You learn more about what he does when he isn’t working or on the ranch. He actually seems like a pretty chill guy. 

Halfway through eating, Whiskey picks up the cup of jelly he was using and licks the contents out, keeping eye contact with you while he does it. And when it’s all cleaned out, he even gives you a wink. You can’t stop the heat that comes to your face. You can’t lie, he’s pretty skilled with his tongue if this is anything to go off of.

He puts the cup down and you look at your food, avoiding eye contact. 

“Maybe later I can show you what else my tongue is good at.” He says and you look up at him. 

You can’t tell if he’s doing it for shock value or if he’s actually serious. But you decide to take it seriously. 

“If you do good on the next date, maybe you can show me.” You say, not wavering your gaze no matter how much you want to. 

It’s his turn to blush a bit and you can’t help but feel proud. You were able to do that. You can’t help but feel the power go to your head a bit. 

“So, we’re going on another date?” He asks, looking like it’s his birthday. 

“Oh, I think we can manage that.” You say nonchalantly. But internally you're as excited as him.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said before, this is a mess! I hope you got some enjoyment out of it tho!!!


End file.
